Someone Special
by Confusedbunny
Summary: Naruto is shopping around, when he hears a certain song that makes him remembers about his past and present loves … NaruHina.


Naruto is shopping around, when he hears a certain song that makes him remembers about his past and present loves … NaruHina part songfic. one shot snippets of the song. I don't own Naruto and the last Christmas song.

On the eve of Christmas where everyone is dashing and running all over Konoha doing so last minute shopping and haggling with the dealers for discounts, trying to get the ideal presents for their loved ones no matter how bizarre the presents are. Think of Maito Gai giving green jumpsuit and swimwear to Neji and Tenten or Hayate Kakashi handing three books of Fight Paradise, Steamy Paradise and Flirtation Paradise to Sasuke. Oh well you get the picture.

In the mist of chaos, bitching and fighting over certain products hey we normally do that sometimes, err right? giving the right place, right time and right price, unless you are well civilazied., our well- loved loud blonde guy with whisker markings on his face was wandering around the marketplace looking at the wares when he heard some music floating out from one of the stores.

'Last Christmas, I gave you my heart…'

'Sakura …' his thoughts were on the pink haired kunoichi cherry blossom. The last time was, ten days before Christmas Eve, the pink haired girl told him that Christmas is a time where you give presents to your loved ones and declaring your love at the same time. Naruto remembered that time where he had practically hunted down the whole market square looking for a prefect gift for her. He could have given her a packet of instant ramen with his merger earnings, just to show that he loved her but even though he is the densest boy in the whole Kohona, he is not dense enough to be the receiving end from Sakura's fist. After many days of searching, he found the perfect gift in Ino's flower shop, a blood red rose and a pink teddy bear in a toy shop. After paying for the flower and the toy, he waited very impatiently for the day to present it to Sakura.

'But the very next day, you gave it away …'

'Ouch…' Naruto winced at the memory, on Boxing Day Winter-chan: how nice, it's happens to be my birthday. he was strolling down the street, he saw Sakura presenting the very rose and teddy bear to Sasuke, blushing like mad. Seeing that scene, he felt his heart slowly being broken apart with Kyuubi laughing and mocking him at the same time.

'…

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby do you recognize me?

Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me …'

Since that day, he tried to avoid her but to no avail, as they are on the same team, and there's no way that he will miss her at the streets. He just practically couldn't forget her, even though she was his first crush. He even hoped that she would recognize his feelings and return it back to him but it was not to be. He practically had to bear Kyuubi's tauntings, and thinking of strategies to pay Kyuubi back.

Even though he had past the stall playing the song, but it still lingered in his mind like cardboard to glue, and Kyuubi had to cover his ears just to block it but to no avail.

'…

(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again…'

He thought bitterly on the painstaking measures that he had taken to preserve the flower and present it to Sakura, even with a handwritten note of 'Merry Christmas and I love you" attached to it, thinking of it now, he felt like he is the dumbest idiot on the planet. Even then feelings still remain, if she places her luscious lips on his, and he will be led around by her like a fool again.

'…

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special …'

'Hinata …' Naruto thought very fondly, his dark shy weirdo … She was there for him when he was down, as he got to know her better, he realized that she was just shy and struck up a friendship with her. Before the year was up, their relationship as friends had progressed to as lovers. He smiled as he continued to look around the shops, this time to look for a perfect gift to her, even though he got a bunch of red and white roses, this is much he will give Hinata, with all the stinging and scrapping of funds he had saved for the past years, even though Jiraiya had confiscated most of his cash for his personal uses.

'A crowded room, friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice

My God I thought you were someone to rely on

Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart …

A man undercover but you tore me apart …

Oooh Oooh …

Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again …'

His thoughts wandered from that time when during the Sakura Festival, he found Sakura was filled with tears, apparently Sasuke had hurt her unintentionally. As he hated to see her cry, he offered his shoulder for her to cry on. Even though he knew that she just treated him like a younger brother to boss around with, but with his hidden feelings for her of a lover with fire in his heart, he felt like she tearing him apart with her tears. With her crying face in mind he engaged with Sasuke in a fist fight just get him back to her. But now with Hinata, he had found real love to boot and would not be fooled by false hopes.

'…

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special who'll give me something in return

I'll give it to someone hold my heart and watch it burn

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special …'

This time he swore, he will shower his love to Hinata who will return back his feelings. He finally reached the jewelry shop and found what he was looking for: a necklace with a heart shaped pendent with an Amethyst, aquamarine, Selenite gems and a pearl in it. He asked the jeweler to engrave the words: 'aishiteruzutto 1' at the back of the pendant and paid a handsome sum of money and wrapping it up with much care. With Kyuubi snorting at him.

On Christmas Day:

"Merry Christmas Hinata chan! Hope you like the gift." Naruto called out to Hinata at their scheduled meeting spot at the park, before handling the present to her.

"Thank you, Naruto kun, Merry Christmas to you too." Hinata softly replied before handing his share to him and giving him a big hug.

"Thanks Hina chan …" Naruto softly replied before turning into a bright shade of red and returned her hug as well. 'Hope you will keep my heart and let it burn always …" Naruto thought while Kyuubi huffed and curled up with his nine tails facing him.

Another part of Konoha …

"Sasuke kun, Merry Christmas …"

"Hn, same to you Sakura." Sasuke replied as they sat on the sofa, drinking hot cocoa and watching the fire.

'I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone…'

The end\


End file.
